1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire arm structures and more particularly pertains to an underwater dart gun for projecting a dart underwater to inject a gas into an underwater animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire arm structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire arm structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire arm structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,358; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,692; U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,747; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,763.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an underwater dart gun for projecting a dart to inject a gas into an underwater animal which includes a gun body having a barrel projecting therefrom, and a dart having a pressurized propellant punctured by the gun and caused to exit the gun barrel, wherein the dart injects a volume of gas into a fish to disable and render buoyant the fish for capture or self defense purposes.
In these respects, the underwater dart gun according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting a dart underwater to inject a gas into an underwater animal.